cruuinefandomcom-20200213-history
Argonian
Argonians (they prefer Saxhleel in Jel, their native tongue, a word that seems to mean "People of the Root") are the little-understood reptilian denizens of Black Marsh. Years of defending their borders have made the Argonians experts in guerrilla warfare, and their natural abilities make them equally at home in water and on land. They have developed natural immunities to the diseases and poisons that have doomed many would-be explorers and conquerors of the region, and have been known to exude a sharp, faintly sulfurous odor when agitated. Very old Argonians can be distinguished by their paler, even translucent, scales. Their seemingly expressionless faces belie a calm intelligence, and many Argonians are well-versed in the magical arts. Others rely on stealth or steel to survive, and their natural agility makes them adept at either. They are, in general, a reserved people, slow to trust and hard to know, yet they are fiercely loyal, and will fight to the death for those they have named as friends. While Argonians appear reptilian in nature at first glance, they also exhibit qualities of fish and amphibians: they are able to breathe underwater through small gills behind their ears, and swim using the same method as that of a tadpole or eel by moving their tail side-to-side to propel through the water. Argonians possess the most alien personalities in all of Tamriel from a human or meric perspective and it is often assumed that Argonians possess neither personality nor emotions. Of course this is not true; Argonians simply do not facially express their emotions as much as man and mer do, though anger is easily detectable from their bared teeth and narrowed eyes. Argonians' genders are sometimes referred to as life-phases, implying they may be able to change gender. However, this is unconfirmed, and Argonian hatchlings may be of either gender. Argonian appearance ranges from reptilian to almost human; this is caused by the Hist sap they ingest as hatchlings which ceremonially takes place on their Naming Day. Ancient cave paintings depict figures which appear to be more tree-like than Argonian. Personality Argonians, if good, are often misunderstood, especially with their raspy voice. If they're evil, an Argonian normally intimidates you into what they want with threats of violence, or blackmail. Physical Description Argonians are a semi-aquatic race of anthropomorphic reptiles hailing from a region called Black Marsh, though members of their race can be found in many of the provinces of Tamriel. They have scaly skin and members of the race have either horns or frills on their heads. Ears are virtually non-existent save for a reptilian ear membrane on the side of their head. The eyes have no visible sclara (whites), and the iris is usually blood red and sometimes has a few specks of gold/yellow around the vertically slitted pupil. Argonian fingers and toes end in short claws and they have strong, thick tails which they often use while swimming, moving much like a fish or iguana does in the water. They have no discernible nose as their blunt snouts have two nostrils above the mouth at the point. Often their upper teeth can be seen extending slightly past their upper lip slightly. (note) Depending on which installment of the game you prefer, Argonians may be plantigrade (flat, human-like feet) and can wear foot coverings, or digitigrade and can not wear foot protection. As with footwear, some of the games allow helm's and headgear while others do not. The difference between the male and female Argonians is basically the same as it is in humans (breasts and height etc.). Males tend toward 'warm' colors (reds and browns) while females tend to have more of a green skin tone. Males usually have larger horns or frills than females as well. Male voices sound much like females, but deeper. Relations Most Argonians are trustful towards humans and elves because of the fact that there are many humans and elves in Tamriel, except for Dunmer, who have enslaved them in previous years. Orcs aren't trusted much because of their savagery in Tamriel, even if the ones here are only hybrids. They're feelings towards Dwarves are mediocre, and if they meet a Gnome, they tend to show a certain respect for their achievments. They feel like Halflings are quite the curiosity, as they are smaller then gnomes themselves. Good Argonian wizards tend to study Halfling's way of life. Alignment Most Argonian wizards are good, while Argonian Rogues are mostly evil. Any other class they become is normally neutral, depending on how they were raised. Lands Argonians hail from the Black Marsh Religion Argonian's who live in Tamriel normally worship their Nine Divines, or their Daedric Lords. When they leave Tamriel, they are susceptible to conversion, if the newer deity's are more interesting, or if the Argonian seeks newer knowledge. Language Argonian's sometimes speak in Jel, their native language, as well as Cyrodiilic and Common. Names Argonians have been known to be given names that roll off a lizard's tongue, such as Skira or Tainava (Women), and Sarka or Amusei (Men). Other Argonians, especially those born with a human caretaker, are given names such as Wide-Eye, Hauls-Rope-Faster, and Big-Nose, named so for a physical ability or appearance. Argonians with human names often have a native name that is difficult for non-reptilian to pronounce. Classes The Argonians are renowned warriors and mages, they are very proficient with pole-arm weapons, light armors, aggresive magic, restorative magic, summoning, and also fairly effective with fighting with their claws. Their favored classes are usually shaman-like, spell sword, basically any class where they can utilize their great natural ability. Argonians in their entirety as a race have a great deal of war experience and success. They have practice basic hand-to-hand combat as well as guerilla warfare (their great natural speed helps them greatly here.) Racial Traits * +2 Dexterity, −2 Charisma: * Humanoid (Aquatic) * Medium: As Medium creatures, Argonians have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * The male Argonian base land speed is 40ft. * Argonian's have a Swim speed of half there base land speed. * Snap Reflexes(Ex): At 1st level, an Argonian automatically gains the feats Run and Athletic * Water Breathing (Sp): All Argonians have the ability to breathe underwater for because of their reptilian heritage. Once a day an Argonian can cast Water Breathing on himself and only himself. For the purpose of determining duration the caster level is equal to the Argonians highest class level. * Natural Water Breathing : All Argonians have the Ability to breathe underwater because of there reptilian heritage. (Unlike Water Breathing this is not a spell, it's active all the time. Be sure to check with your DM first because Natural Water Breathing is for TES campaigns and most DM's will not allow it outside of or in TES campaigns) * Natural Armor(Ex):The Argonians thick skin and solid scales give them a +2 AC bonus * Armour Skin(Ex): All Argonians automatically gain apprentice level armor proficiency with unarmored (3/4 AC, 1.5 × Armor Check penalty, 1/2 Max Dex Bonus) as well as gaining automatic apprentice level armor proficiency with medium armor. * Claws :Much like Khajits,All Argonians do a natural 1d6 unarmed due to their claws. * +2 racial bonus to all Craft (Alchemy) skill checks * Magicka Aptitude(Ex): All Argonians gain a +1 to the spell DC checks of all spells of the Illusion and Abjuration School. * Blood of the hunt{Ex): All Argonians gain apprentice level weapon proficiency with spears. * Poison Immunity (Ex): All Argonians are Immune to Poisons * Disease Resistance (Ex): Argonians get a +6 to Fortitude to Resist Diseases * Automatic Languages: Tamrielic and Jel. Bonus Languages: Argonians are granted access to all bonus languages. * Favored Class: Wizard, or Rogue * Level Adjustment: +0 Vital Statistics Table: Random Starting Ages Table: Aging Effects Table: Random Height and Weight